


Two of Hearts

by OnthePole



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: Soulmarks appear on both soulmates after their first kiss. Marc wakes up after a party with a new soulmark and no recollection of the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Thank you F1rabbit for brightening my day with all the fluff you write x

  
Marc taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Alex to open the door. _Come on little brother, I know you’re in there._

  
Little brother does not look amused.

  
“Marc. It’s 6:30am. Why the fuck are you here?”

  
“Look, bro. LOOK.”

  
Marc reaches up to grab at his collar, pulling the shirt down roughly, exposing his collarbone.

  
“THIS. This is why, Alex! What the fuck happened last night?!”

  
Alex stares at the mark and promptly bursts into laughter.

  
+++

  
Alex isn’t able to do anything other than point and laugh, which leads Marc to push into the room, praying Rins is clothed this time.

  
“Rins. This. How did this happen.”

  
Rins stares at Marc’s new mark, amazed.

  
“No way. Marc…that’s awesome! Who is it?”

  
_For fucks sake._

  
“No, you guys are not getting this! I don’t remember! The last thing I remember is Fernando leaving with Linda and the footie game out back, then Jorge passing out on the terrace. Then I vaguely sort of remember going swimming in the pool, I think Dani and Hector and Tito and that girl he brought were there, then I don’t remember anything after that! I woke up on the sofa just now and saw the mark when I went to go brush my teeth and came here instead _!”_

  
Marc sucks in lungfuls of air as he paces the floor in front of Alex’s bed.

  
“So obviously you know I must have kissed my soulmate, duh, but I don’t remember anything happening last night! What happened, Alex? Who did I kiss?”

  
+++

  
Marc’s rude intrusion into their room has untimately led to nothing, as neither his brother nor Rins had seen anything. The lovebites all over Alex suggest the couple hadn’t really stayed downstairs very long anyways.

  
The reigning champion walks back down to the kitchen, hoping a coffee will help clear his mind, help him remember.

  
+++

  
An hour elapses before the first suspect staggers into the kitchen: Jorge. Marc eyes the older rider carefully as he sets straight for the coffee machine. _Jorge? No. Couldn’t be. We’ve just now become mates, there’s no way we kissed. Unless it was a dare or something. Did we play Truth or Dare? I don’t think so. And besides, wasn’t Jorge asleep on the couch? Unless he woke up. Do I even think he’s cute? I mean, he’s not BAD looking, and those arms are pretty amaz--_

  
“Marc!”

  
Startled, the younger rider jumps in his seat.

“Huh?”

  
Jorge rolls his eyes. “I said, are you okay, Marquez?”

  
Marc feels a nervous laugh bubbling up when he sees it.

  
It.

  
The red and purple hickey on his right collarbone.

  
_Oh my god._

  
“I need to go,” Marc barely stammers the words out as he hops up from the table, heading for the toilet, “Don’t feel well.”

  
“You kids need to learn to handle your liquor better!”

  
+++

  
After hiding in the bathroom for a small while, Marc decides he needs to survey the aftermath more closely to either jog his memory or lead him to a conclusion. Logically, there are a finite number of persons who could be his soulmate, so this shouldn’t be too difficult.

  
He slips out the door and studies the main room in front of him.

  
Ricky is passed out on the armchair, his head flopped to one side as he drools on his own arm. Marc does not envy the crick in his neck Ricky is sure to have upon waking. _Ouch_.

  
Tito is asleep on the floor, fully clothed, wrapped around his date who is equally knocked out but missing her jeans.

  
_It’s unlikely it’s Tito, because, I mean, It’s TITO, but also because he came here with Maria (Melanie? Marissa?) and is obviously asleep with her._

  
He mentally crosses both of them off the list, also crossing off his brother and Rins (already paired soulmates) and Fernando and Linda (they left early.)

  
He is left with:  
Hector  
Jose-Luis  
Jorge  
Dani  
Ricky  
Guille

  
_It could be anyone._

  
+++

  
Over his second coffee, Marc ponders the mark that appeared. His heart-shaped marking is blue and over his right collarbone. _Is the placement significant?_ Marc knows that some soulmates have matching soulmarks, and others have different soulmarks that compliment each other. His brother and Rins have matching gear cogs on their left ankle, but his mother and father have a complimentary lock and key, respectively. If he is to have matching marks, then Jorge cannot be his soulmate, because Marc saw his bare chest in the kitchen and he had no heart mark on his right collarbone.

  
_He did have a hickey, so he was obviously kissed,_ his brain adds unhelpfully.

  
Marc is lost in thought when two of his next suspects walk into the kitchen, laughing animatedly: Hector and Jose-Luis.

  
With narrowed eyes, the rider checks them over suspiciously as they discuss something.

No visible marks on either. No recognition from either. No way to tell who it was without outright asking.

  
Marc thinks he might be going crazy.

  
+++

  
In the end, he decides to retreat to his room, try to work this out in his head before facing anyone else because seeing the other three had been mortifying.

  
He is watching his own feet when he nearly collides with Dani in the hallway, who reaches out to steady him as Marc is startled.

  
“Whoa, careful!”

  
Marc looks up to apologize when he sees it, words caught in his mouth.

  
On Dani’s left temple, next to his eye, is a small red heart.

  
_Oh my god_.

  
He continues to stare in abject shock as he takes it all in.

  
_Dani Pedrosa._

  
_I kissed Dani Pedrosa last night._

  
_I kissed my teammate._

  
_My soulmate is my teammate._

  
_Dani is my soulmate._

_Oh my god_

  
“Marc, are you alright?”

  
The younger rider watches Dani gently grip his elbow, warmth flooding him at the soft touch, and flicks his eyes up to see Dani’s brown eyes full of concern.

  
_Does Dani know? Does he remember the kiss? Has he seen the mark yet?_

  
Marc’s mind is spinning. Dani is his soulmate. Unbidden, images flash before his eyes: Dani popping the cork on a bottle of champagne, Dani giggling and clapping along as Marc serenaded him with “Baby It’s Cold Outside”, Dani pulling him outside, the two of them sprawled on the grass, star-gazing, Dani leaning over him, brushing Marc’s hair back from his face as he leans in—

  
“I need to go.” Marc pushes past Dani roughly, dashing into the bathroom before Dani can even reply.

  
+++

  
The tightness in his chest feels strange, Marc thinks, because when he had his initial freak out this morning, he hadn’t really considered the idea that he kissed Dani last night. _Or rather, Dani kissed me._

  
While obviously a suspect, Marc hasn’t really given the idea much thought. But now that he remembers, he wonders how he even thought it was anyone else.

  
For long moments, Marc sits on the edge of the tub, head in hands, trying to work up the courage to talk to Dani.

  
By the time he collects himself enough to leave his bathroom hideaway, Dani isn’t in sight.

  
+++

  
“He left.”

  
“What do you mean he left?”

  
“He came downstairs with his bag, hat and coat on, announced he was leaving, and left."

  
_Fuck_.

  
Without hesitation, Marc grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Dani.

  
_Answer please, answer answer answer._

  
It rings out and goes to voicemail.

  
Marc does not leave a message.

  
+++

  
Marc retreats to his room for a nap, feeling tired and worn even after this two coffees and frantic pacing.

  
When we wakes, he checks his phone and discovers he has been asleep for seven hours.

  
He is ravenous, so he mosies downstairs for a bit of food and in greete by Rins and Alex cuddling on the couch, sharing a pizza.

  
“You’re awake! Saved you some pizza, bro. Everybody is gone except us.”

  
“Thanks.” Marc replies absentmindedly, lost in his own mind again, replaying the moments from the previous night in his head, everything from then until now, everything  _Dani._

  
“You know, you can’t fight the bond. You’ll keep sleeping all day,” Rins informs him matter-of-factly.

  
_What_?

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Alex pipes up, “Yeah, this idiot here would know. When we first kissed in Moto3, he tried to hide from me for days, and we both got really tired and lethargic and sickly while apart. Then he shows up at the garage and hugged me, and I instantly felt restored. Rejecting the bond will only make you sick, Marc.”

  
Marc stares, dumbfounded.

  
“I never knew that about you, I just thought you didn’t feel well.”

  
“I didn’t feel well, he was rejecting our bond.”  
Rins hums in agreement.

  
_Well shit._

  
+++

  
Marc: Dani we need to talk about this  
Marc: I’m sorry I hid from you  
Marc: I blacked out last night and couldn’t remember anything until I ran into you. I know about your mark, I have one too  
Marc: Please talk to me, I feel sick without you  
Marc: Dani?

  
+++

  
Marc wakes up in the middle of the night, sheets soaked through, body shivering in a cold sweat. Throwing the damp duvet to the side, he barely makes it to the bathroom before upending the contents of his stomach.

  
As he recovers on the floor, body still shivering, Alex peeks his head in the door, frowning in concern as he sees Marc.

  
“Marc, we have to do something about this. Look at you.”

  
“I know!” Marc shouts, overwhelmed and exhausted, “I already tried and he won’t answer his phone or my texts! He doesn’t want me! It was a mistake."

  
Saddened, Alex moves to help his brother to his feet.

  
“He will call you, Marc, I promise.”

  
+++

  
“Marc…Marc. Marc! Get up!”

  
Marc shakes the fog from his brain, head aching as he opens his eyes to the light.

  
“Wha?”

  
“Marc. Get up. Dani is here.”

  
Marc can only watch on in astonishment as Dani rounds the corner into his room. The shorter rider is paler than Marc has ever seen him, visibly shivering despite his woolen coat and hat. His eyes are drooped and tired, dark circles several shades darker than his skin.

  
“Marc.”

  
“Dani, you’re here.”

  
The younger rider feels the tightness in his chest constrict, panic settling in like a fine mist as he stares at the man in front of him, his soulate, in astonishment.

  
“I…I couldn’t…I had to. I couldn’t sleep.” Dani wraps his coat tighter around himself, “Please don’t leave again. I’m sorry I kissed you, I know it horrified you when you remembered, but we can make the best of this, we can still be friends. Friends can be soulmates, too, right? And maybe one day you’ll feel like I do, but if you don’t that’s okay. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry, Marc. Look what I did to you.”

  
Watching Dani in front of him struggling to hold back his tears breaks something in Marc. The pain on Dani’s face is something he feels directly in his own chest, a tightening and clenching that hurts more than any of the highsides or breaks he has had, and it is unbearable.

  
Marc carefully climbs from the bed, his muscles aching and head spinning as he crosses the short distance to stand in front of Dani. Seemingly of their own mind, Marc watches his hands reach up to cup Dani’s cheeks, stroking his thumb over the pallid skin, Dani closing his eyes with a soft whimper that just reaches Marc’s ears.  
He pulls Dani to him, presses his lips to his soulmate’s. Warmth courses through him at the touch of their lips, wrapping him up, his skin tingling, When they pull apart, both men are panting, foreheads resting against each other.

  
Dani breaks the silence.

  
“Marc?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Can I see it?”

“See what?”

 

Dani hesitates before whispering, “your mark.”

  
Wordlessly, Marc obliges, pulling down his shirt collar to display the blue heart on his collarbone.

  
Dani smiles, dipping his head to press his lips to the mark.


End file.
